The organization of heterogeneous computer systems is extraordinarily confusing. The nature and description of the systems is difficult to ascertain by either a computer-implemented process or an animate entity. As a result, the process from one location to another can be convoluted, disorganized, delayed, erroneous and sometimes the entire process is not completed.